paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Time of Darkness
'''A Time of Darkness '''is the fifth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Sweetie Tracker Dusty Red Ryder Silver Daisy Noir Kyle Opal Abyss Episode Skye: So, how did Sweetie know who Kyle is? Red: This isn't exactly the first time she's been in scrapes. Kyle: She's been trying to steal the crown with us too. Good to see you came on terms with her. Skye: So that explains it. Rocky: So, Dusty accessed Diamond and Opal's files. Dusty: Diamond is in the Adventure Bay Power Plant and Opal works in the hospital. Red: Ok. So we go get Opal first. Ryder: The hospital's closer to the Lookout. It's better if we get her first. Chase: Alright! Let's go team! >At the Hospital< Opal: Thanks for helping me work Noir and Sweetie. Sweetie: No problem. It's nice to see an old friend. Noir: Wait... Opal: What's the problem Noir? Noir: Stand back ladies. >Noir shoots at the sky and he hits Abyss< Abyss: Lucky shot! Opal: Who is that? Noir: That is the enemy known as Abyss. Opal: Well, what ever he is get him out of here! Abyss: That won't be very easy. >The others show up< Silver: Looks like were too late. Zuma: Uh-oh. Dusty: What do you mean uh-oh? Zuma: Don't look now but I think I see Sweetie over there. Dusty: Seriously Zuma! Ok guys. You go help and i'll sit this one out. Chase: No problem Dusty. >Red attacks Abyss< Abyss: Grrr. You again? Red: You're going down for good Abyss! Abyss: Robots. Destroy the others. I'll take this one. >Abyss swoops down and blows him away< Red: Whoa! Abyss: It's only me and you now. Red: Yeah! This will make things easier! >With the others< Tracker: Daisy! Can you use the EMP device from earlier? Daisy: I can't! It only has one use! Rocky: Dusty! We need you! Dusty: >Blushes< Fine! Opal: This is ruining my work hours! Zuma: That's important now? Opal: Of course! >Dusty starts to mess with the robot's circuits and all of them deactivate< Everest: Wow. What did you do? Dusty: I connected the one robot to the others and blew up the circuitry. >With Red< Red: >Heavy breathing< You're tough... Abyss: Tough? I was not even using my full power. And I haven't broken a sweat. >Abyss turns away to see the others< Abyss: And now to make things a little more interesting. Sweetie: So how did you learn a lot about technology? Dusty: >Nervous laugh< Well I am the mechanic of the group. Daisy: I'll admit, you're better than me. >Abyss flies up to them< Zuma: Abyss again? Rocky: You need to find some other hobbies. Abyss: You survived. I'm impressed. Ryder: You should just give up while you're at it. You're outnumbered. Abyss: Outnumbered? You just led me right to them. >Robots grab Noir, Daisy, Silver, Opal, and Kyle< Kyle: Hey! Let me go! Noir: Let go of us! >The robots teleport away with them< Red: What are you doing? Abyss: You'll find out soon. Hahahahahahahaha! >Abyss teleports away< Tracker: Now what do we do? Red: We got to make a plan. Let's go back to the lookout/ >Episode Ends<